Multiple antenna technologies are used in cellular communication systems to improve the robustness of downlink data transmission and to achieve higher data throughput. For example, in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the closed loop transmit diversity was introduced into downlink transmission in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and, more recently, the Dual Stream Transmit Antenna Array (D-TxAA) multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) technology was adopted to downlink High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) over higher speed data channels. The enhancements brought by the multiple antenna technologies, however, are only implemented in the downlink direction in UMTS Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) systems. Moreover, there is no mechanism for power reference in transmit diversity and MIMO implementation in uplink transmission. Proposed open-loop transmit diversity techniques, such as switched antenna and beamforming, may be suboptimal solutions because they may not support direct dynamic feedback.